1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a muffler system for a working vehicle, particularly a lawn mower, having a main muffler body connected to an exhaust manifold of an engine and disposed forwardly and downwardly of the vehicle body. Such a muffler system includes a muffler cover covering the main muffler body from below, and cooling air flows from the engine through the muffler cover.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In a known muffler system of a lawn mower as noted above, an exhaust pipe opens laterally of the vehicle body, and the muffler cover covers only the bottom face of the main muffler body. The muffler cover defines a plurality of large exhaust openings for letting out cooling air flowing from the engine to the main muffler body.
According to the known construction, part of hot exhaust gas flowing out of the exhaust pipe of the muffler system could strike a front wheel to be directed to the ground. In addition, the cooling air flowing from the engine and heated by the main muffler body tends to proceed to the ground through a space between the main muffler body and the muffler cover laterally of the main muffler body.
The lawn mower may be kept standing still for a long time with the engine idling during a grass cutting operation. On such an occasion the lawn below the main muffler body may die from the heat of the exhaust gas and cooling air blowing to the ground.